marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Minipet Island War
The war is Minipet Island vs Eleka's Castle. The war lasted until 2008. With the news of the War reaching Queen Eleka today, she responded by closing *EVERY* shop in the dark side of Marada from light siders! That means if you joined the light side you cannot restock in any shop on the light side of Marada! The King quickly retaliated by closing all of his shops to dark siders! WAR - Stage 1 With the Light Side now banned from shopping on the Dark Side, King Baspinar has noticed a few problems with his economy. To try and fix these problems, he will be awarding 2 war points for every rarity of an item that light siders restock* from his shops. This means that if you restock a rarity 10 item, you will receive 20 war points. Queen Eleka responded quickly deciding to do the exact same for the Dark Siders. She realizes that she has much less shops on the dark side than the light side has, but the dark side will have the advantage on the next stage! Plus, Jenoa was mistakenly added to the Light side when its actually part of the Dark side of Marada. *RESTOCKING = buying items from the main shops (not user shops) on the world maps of Marada. WAR - Stage 2 With the dark sides shops closed for all of the light siders, the ongoing war is causing huge economic problems for the light side, which relies on many of the goods on sale in places such as Ziranek and the goods smuggled from the Dukka Caves. To help give his troops the goods they need to fight this war, King Baspinar is giving out quests for items that are sold in the dark side. If you bring them to him, he will reward you with War Points. If the light side is to win this war and save Mini Pet Island, we need YOUR help! If you are on the Light Side you can visit King Baspinar now! With the King now giving out quests, he has decided to open the castle 24 hours a day. This means that the Troll can no longer have any guests visiting while the castle is open - you will have to wait for the war to finish! With the light side shops closed for all of the dark siders, the ongoing war is causing huge economic problems for the dark side, which relies on many of the goods on sale in places such as the City and the food grown in Gigantic Paradise. To help give her minions the goods they need to fight this war, Queen Eleka is giving out quests for items that are sold in the light side. If you bring them to her, she will reward you with War Points. If the dark side is to win this war and capture Mini Pet Island, we need YOUR help! WAR - Stage 3 The War is on! Queen Eleka foolishly thought she could win just by shutting her shops to the light side, but as that didn't work, shes sent 100,000 Swondors to attack the light side! The King has responded, sending 100,000 of his Muskit troops to fight the dark side! You can go to the Battle Arena now to fight for your side. You will gain War Points for each battle, which is a random amount between 1 and the difficulty of the opponent. There will be lots more opponents in the war, with more on the way this week. The Restocking stage of the war is now over. There are lots more items in the War Redemption Shop and even more items will be added over the next two weeks - including some more real prizes! Remember there is limited numbers of each one, and there is no guarantee it will restock again! Minipet Island Land War - Part 4 Happy News! We bring good news today, on a rather unexpected outcome to a secret peace conference that has being occurring to discuss the war. During their attendance at the conference, it is rumoured that King Baspinar XIII and Queen Eleka had been conducting private talks on the future of Marada's ecology in respect to the large number of Muskits and Swondors that have been killed as a result of the war. It was announced today that during these talks the two rivals fell in love and were married in a secret ceremony several days ago! We also bring you the happy news that Queen Eleka is already expecting their heir to the throne. The happy couple have revealed that they intend to name their first-born Princess Laimay III (we just hope that it turns out to be a girl!) The Laimay will be our 40th species of Marapet, and will be the rarest of all the limited edition pets. We are not quite sure when it will arrive, as Eleka has declined to comment on the due date. Obviously, the ongoing war is now cancelled, but there will still be plenty of changes happening to the site as Eleka's castle is to be immediately vacated, and work is commencing on Baspinar's Castle to "bring it out of the dark ages and make it fit to live in" as Eleka tactfully puts it. War points will soon also be spendable in a new nursery shop that is opening soon. APRIL FOOLS! Princess Laimay III is actually a Crindol, and Crindol are currently a standard species of pet, meaning that their species is healthy and their habitat is not threatened. You can create one at any time. The war is still on and there will be more war related news soon! WAR - Stage 5 The second attack is on! Head over to the Battle Arena now to fight either a Kevadra or a Wizadrip. Because of the ongoing War, it is too unsafe for Easter Eggs to be hidden around Marada - the Easter Bunny was even kidnapped! The Easter Bunny appears to have been kidnapped by newths. His egg basket was deserted this morning, there was only a note saying: We hAvE THE BUnNy. GiVe uS 10,000 SALmoN fLaVOuReD eGGs oR hE gEtS iT The MBI (Maradan Bureau of Investigation) are currently hard at work trying to trace the kidnappers and rescue the bunny. The Easter hunt WILL happen once we get him back, there just might be a slight delay. The war should be finished by next weekend, so we can start the Easter Egg Hunt then. WAR - FINAL STAGE The final stage of the War is now on. 75,000 from each side is now attacking. This will be your last chance to get War Points, when these are gone, the war will be over, so we can finally move onto some of the great new events we have planned for the summer. Once the war has ended, the War Redemption shop will restock a few more times for you to spend the rest of your war points. WAR - CONCLUSION The War has finally ended with the defeat of Queen Eleka and her dark side. The light side won on the restocking and battling stages by far, but the Dark side did get the most points from Quests. Overall the light side had more people, stronger pets and lots more points per person. Queen Eleka has been locked up in her castle planning her return... Category:Wars, Plots and Events